Mass Effect: Brothers in Arms
by BioshockerN7
Summary: Their past lives erased, with new ones to give them reason to fight, Jason and his brothers must now fight to save the galaxy from the Reapers. OC/Ashley OC/Liara
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys, A-BOMBLIKEABOSS here with the new version of Dimensional Warfare, though the story plot is different. In this, Jason and his brothers are recruited from their world by Shepard himself to take his place as the protagonists in the games. This time, I'm limiting their abilities to those they first had. They'll still have the telepathic link, but Damon will only be InFAMOUS, Wade will only be Prototype, and Jason will have the Nanosuit. Though how they get those, I've made a whole new explanation for that. So here we GO.**

**I do not own Mass Effect, Prototype, Crysis, or InFAMOUS, but I do own my OCs.**

* * *

I sat in my living room as my brothers, Wade, who is the one who always looks at the bright side of things, and Damon, the more serious one, sat down beside me.

"So how was work today guys?" I asked, since my job doesn't start until like three hours.

"It was good, Dorris is still trying to get with me." Damon said as Wade smiled.

"Again? Dude, you're the guy who doesn't know how to have fun, what does she see in you?" Wade asked in a joking manner as Damon lightly punched him in the shoulder, smiling.

"I don't know, but I don't need a relationship right now. Besides, you're the cheerful guy, you'd think she'd be going to you, but the world is full of surprises." he said as he looked at me. "So, you don't have work yet, how bout we pop in Mass Effect?" he asked as we all grinned. Mass Effect ever since we heard about it had been our favorite game series that we had played. I immediately put the disc in the console as we sat

"Lets do it." I said as the main menu appeared but suddenly something different appeared. Several words appeared.

DO YOU WISH TO CHANGE THE WAY THINGS WENT? PRESS YES OR NO.

"What the hell?" I asked as I looked at my brothers who nodded their heads.

"I'm seeing this too." they both said as I looked at the screen again and the words were still there. Must be new DLC.

"What should I do?" I asked as they looked at the screen.

"Press yes, let's see what happens." Damon said as I nodded my head and pressed yes. Suddenly, the Xbox began to glow brighter and brighter until it exploded, sending its pieces right into our eyes. Then I saw white.

* * *

"Where the hell are we?" I asked Damon and Wade as the only thing we were seeing right now is white EVERYWHERE.

"I think we're dead, Jay." Damon deadpanned as Wade nodded his head.

"Then what is this? Heaven?" Wade asked as the world started to change until it looked like the Citadel?

"What the hell?" I asked as suddenly a figure began to materialize and I saw...

"Shepard?" I asked as the Mass Effect protagonist nodded his head.

"You guys know who I am. Good. Saves me the time of having to explain everything. I'm going to get right to the point. You have two choices. You can either wake up, but you will blind for the rest of your lives. Or you can succeed where I failed. Change history for the better. Stop the Reapers. Which one are you going to choose?" he asked as I looked at my brothers. I saw Wade looking at the ground before looking at me and nodding his head. Damon was staring at Shepard with narrowed eyes as he looked at me and nodded his head. I then took a deep breath as I turned to look at Shepard.

"We'll do it." I said as he nodded his head.

"Alright, and also, when I went inside that beam to synthesize the galaxy, it allowed me access to see other universes you know about. Though you will not remember this encounter, I thought I'd let you know I've reasonably gave some people the drive to make them. Also, you won't be running in blind, your old lives will be erased and replaced with the lives you live in this one, so good luck, give the Reapers hell." he said as I saw darkness cloud my vision.

* * *

"These projects could give the Alliance a real boost, but the question is, who would be the best possible choices?" Admiral Hackett said as he looked at a list of candidates.

"I'd recommend Jason McClain for either one of them." Ambassador Donnel Udina said as he folded his hands togethers.

"If you ask him to volunteer, you might as well ask his brothers too, never does anything without them." Captain Anderson said as he looked at the picture of three men with dark black hair, pale skin, and blue eyes. One was grinning like an idiot. On had stoic expression on his face as his eyes appeared to be glaring at the grinning one. The last one had a calm expression, but his yes held amusement.

"Wade? Please. The man's a time waster, the worst humanity has to offer." Udina said with disgust in his voice.

"Damon's a no-nonsense man. Does everything as he puts it "the way most people don't have the guts to do," plus, he's one of the best biotics in the Alliance." Hackket said.

"Jason is the only person who can keep those two in line, if either one of them was volunteered, you'd have to have him be involved. It's quite simple, we volunteer Jason, we volunteer his brothers." Anderson said as Udina sighed.

"Then we have an agreement."

* * *

I walked into the giant room alongside my brothers as we looked around then heard someone call us as we looked to see a woman in a researchers clothing wave us over.

"The McClains, correct?" she asked. We nodded. "Great, come with me." she said as she walked down a set of stairs as we saw three rooms. One contained a syringe of a black and red substance that appeared to be moving as if it was alive. The second contained what looked like a syringe containing a black substance and what looked like some sort of implant. The third contained a pod that appeared to be glowing blue. I saw Wade walk into the first one, while Damon took the third one. I walked into the second one. What the hell is going to happen?

(No One POV)**  
**

"Ah, are you Wade McClain?" a man of Chinese descent asked as Wade nodded his head.

"Splendid. My name is Dr. Wei Chan. Thank you for volunteering for this experiment." he said as he picked up the syringe.

"Please hold out your arm. If this works, you will have an extremely high healing factor stronger than that of a Krogans." he said as Wade offered his arm, the doctor then injected the substance into his arm. Wade at first felt nothing.

Then came the images.

He felt unbearable pain as these images of himself forming various weapons from his arms, absorbing people into his body, then BECOMING the person, and all around massacring everything in sight burned themselves into his brain. They just wouldn't stop coming. They were so fast, yet Wade remembered every detail of what was happening.

Then, the images stopped.

He screamed as he fell to his knees. Chan immediately went to his side as he helped him up.

"Well, how do you feel?" he asked as Wade leaned on the wall, breathing lowly.

"I feel like I just had a massacre shoved into my brain. But other than that, I'm good. But did it work?" Wade asked as the doctor had a interested look on his face. "What?" he asked as Chan pointed to a mirror. Wade slowly looked at the mirror and saw that his eyes had turned completely yellow, but the center was black.

"It must have been a side effect." Chan said as he drew a pistol and aimed it at Wade.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" Wade asked putting his hands up.

"Seeing if it worked." he said, firing a round right into Wade's skull, splitting his head open. At first, nothing happened, then Wade's head slowly started to move itself back together as if it were alive of its own accord. Wade saw no scar on his face as he looked at Chan with shock.

"Well, I guess it worked."

(Switch to Jason)

"Jason McClain?" a woman with blonde hair and tan skin asked as he nodded his head.

"I'm Dr. Megan Richards, and hopefully this will work." she said

"Alright, hold out your arm, please." she said as she injected the substance into his arm. Jason suddenly felt something painful coat his body as he saw his arm turn black as he felt it surrounding his face. He then saw red appearing where his eyes would be seeing out of a helmet. Wincing at each growing bit of pain, Jason felt his mind starting to shut down as he fell unconscious.

(Several minutes later)

"...ason, can you hear me? Jason, are you there?" he heard as he suddenly heard something else.

"Integrating suit functions." a deep emotionless voice said as Jason suddenly saw light fill his vision as he looked at Megan who looked relieved he was alive.

"What happened?" he asked as he grabbed a desk...

"Maximum Strength."

Only to feel his hand move a bit as well as hear a creaking sound as he looked to see he had bent that part of the desk he had touched.

"What just happened?" he asked.

"The suit enhances your strength and speed, gives you a cloaking ability, and has many forms of vision." she said as he nodded his head and walked out of the room.

(Switch to Damon)

Damon saw a man with blonde hair and green eyes wave him over.

"Damon McClain?" he asked with a German accent. Damon nodded his head.

"My name is Dr. Eric Kleiner. What you've volunteered for is a theory that I created which might be able to change your biotics into the power of electrokinesis. Please step into the pod." he said as Damon stepped inside. The pod slowly closed around him as he saw his brothers Wade enter the room with a man covered in a black and silver suit of armor with a red visor that seemed to glare into your soul. He assumed that was Jason.

"Alright, activate the pod." Eric said as pod inside began to glow brighter and brighter.

"50%." Eric said looking at the progress.

"60." It started blinking.

"70."

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Damon screamed as Jason and Wade started to move but were restrained.

"Shut it down." Jason said as Eric nodded his head.

"Shut it down!"

"No! Don't! I can do this!" they heard Damon scream. Eric continued increasing the power.

"80." It started beeping.

"90."

"100%." he said as the pod exploded.

(Jason POV)

Through the smoke, I saw blue electricity spark. It cleared to show Damon, bruised and burned, whose shirt was pretty much destroyed, with his hands covered in electricity. Wade and I immediately rushed toward him as he suddenly was blasted by a light originating from the terminal next to him as his injuries slowly healed. He smiled as he looked at us.

"I think it worked." he said as I heard the door open. I turned to see...OH SHIT!

"Admiral on deck!" I shouted as Wade and Damon straightened up. Admiral Hackett stared at us, his eyes holding a calculating gaze.

"I take it the projects worked?" he asked as Eric nodded his head.

"Yes sir, they're the Alliance's first, and possibly only Super Soldiers. Another attempt at making more soldiers like them could result in the volunteers death." Eric said as Hackett nodded his head.

"Then you three will have to do. Head down to Elysium. Shore leave for the first few days to learn how to control your new abilities." Hackett said as we nodded our heads.

"Yes sir!" we said as he nodded his head and walked out of the room. I then relaxed as did my brothers as Eric looked at us.

"Well, I best not keep you from Hackett's orders." he said as he left the room. I then turned to look at my brothers.

"Well, lets make sure this doesn't change us." I said.

"For Dad." Damon said as we looked down for a moment. Our father served in the Alliance, and he died in the line of duty. He was the reason we joined.

"And for Mom." Wade said as we nodded our heads. Our mother was probably by far, the scariest person we've ever known. But either way, with these new powers, things are going to get real interesting.

**There we go! First chapter of the rewrite is finished. Now, you'reprobably wondering, what's up with them acting they're actually from the universe? Well, this idea is that Jason and his brothers when they were recruited, had their past life erased and replaced with a life they lived in ME. And because of that, they believe they actually live there. Also, question, which of the brothers do you want to "die" in the beginning of ME2?**

**So review and tell me what you think, A-BOMBLIKEABOSS out**


	2. Chapter 2

I sat on the roof of the Alliance station on Elysium as I was talking to my mother. My helmet was currently off. My face still looked the same, though my irises for some reason turned red. Doc said it was possibly a side effect of the experiment, but I think it looks pretty cool.

"You willingly volunteered for this?" she asked as I nodded my head.

"Yeah, we were asked to do this. We accepted. We're alive, that's all that matters, mom." I said as I heard feet hit the ground as I look to see Damon crouched onto the ground wearing a black jacket with the N7 logo on the left side of his chest with a black t-shirt with red sleeves underneath. Hell, he even had a red stripe going down the right sleeve of the jacket. Ever since we got here, he's been practicing parkour nonstop. Says it could help him with some ideas he had for his powers. **(Think Cole Macgraths outfit from Infamous 1 only black and red)**

I smiled as he sat next to me and looked at mom.

"Hey mom." he said as she smiled.

"Damon, how are you and Wade?" she asked as Damon played with some electricity in his fingers forming a tiny ball. I then heard a crash as we looked to see Wade in a small crater wearing a hooded jacket with an N7 on the back as he approached us. **(Think Alex Mercers look from** **Prototype)**

"Hey mom, how you doing?" Wade asked as she smiled.

"Great now that I'm talking to all of you." she said. "Things are going great back home. I only wish you three were here." she said as we nodded our heads. We were born on Horizon, a human colony out in the Terminus Systems; our mom was born on Earth, and enlisted in the Alliance, but retired after we were born. When we were old enough, we enlisted. Two years after and here we are.

"Don't worry, mom, we'll pay a visit soon." I said hanging up, right as I heard a ship approaching. I turned around to see several ships approaching with shuttles flying out. They then proceeded to attack the colony.

"Those are Batarian ships." Damon said as he got up, electricity crackling in his arms. I got up as well as my helmet covered my face.

"I'll try to contact the Alliance. Damon, you free anybody they capture. And Wade...kill any Batarians in your way." I said as I saw Wade's legs start being surrounded by red and black tendrils. We then jumped off the roof.

(Meanwhile)

"Alright, let's get this done." the lead Batarian (I can't think of a Batarian sounding name) said as he looked at a Quarian female they captured.

"Kill her first." he said as two Batarians aimed their shotguns at her head with sadistic smiles on their faces.

"Hey, do you hear that?" one Batarian asked. Then the room started to flicker as blue electricity shot out of every terminal, killing the Batarians. Then the electricity gathered in the center as it formed into Damon, who looked at the Batarians with disgust.

"Damn racists." he said as he approached the Quarian who started to back away in fear. "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." he said in a caring tone.

"How did you do that? Humans can't do that!" she said as he helped her up.

"I'm a special case. What's your name?" he asked as she picked up an assault rifle.

"Sayla'Tarat nar Idenna." she said. He nodded his head as he freed the other prisoners. He counted one Salarian, one Asari, one Turian, and one Krogan, who was injured for doing what Krogans do best.

"I need names." Damon said as the Asari went first.

"Kiyra N'dar." she said as the Krogan went next.

"Urdnot Lator." he said.

"Kilon Sugon." the Salarian said.

"Fretar Sawar." the Turian said.

"Damon McClain, now come on, we need to get everyone else who can fight and defend Elysium." Damon said as he walked out of the room with his new allies in tow.

**(Elsewhere)**

Jason was walking into the communications station cloaked, silently taking out any Batarian in his way. He may be a soldier, but with this cloaking, he had to learn how to use it best. He saw the communications array as he activated it.

"Lieutenant Jason McClain to any Alliance personnel. Elysium is under attack. Repeat: Elysium is under attack. Send any available reinforcements." he said.

"Got it, Lt. Until then, defend Elysium. We cannot lose this colony." Someone said as Jason nodded his head.

"Yes, sir." He said as he ran out picking up the weapons of the Batarians he killed.

**(Meanwhile)**

Wade landed on the ground creating a crater. He looked up to see several Batarians. He grinned as red and black tendrils surrounded his arms, turning them into red and black giant hands with steel blades for fingers. Wade decided to call these Claws when he discovered them. He screamed as he charged out into the fray. The Batarians turned to see a human with no armor charging at them with CLAWS for hands. They opened fire, but their bullets didn't seem to do anything to him as he slashed one Batarian in half, he then kicked two more as they hit the wall, dying on impact. He then stabbed two in the chests, blood shooting out as he turned to the next one. He then spun and sliced his head off. His arms shifted back to normal as he punched his hand through one's chest as he grabbed one's head and lifted him off the ground as he spun him and threw him through a wall. He then shifted his arms into giant fists that he called Hammerfists. He then proceeded to smash any and every Batarian near him. He heard guns being prepped as he turned to see Damon and some of Elysium's colonists armed and ready to fight. He then jumped as he landed in front of them, as he saw them aim their weapons at him.

"Don't, that's my brother." Damon said.

"Wow, Damon, didn't know your friends were so trigger happy." Wade said with a grin on his face. They then heard footsteps as they looked to see Jason walking out of a building armed to the teeth like the soldier he was.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Jason asked as he saw a group of Batarians running toward them shooting at them. "They never learn." He said as Damon and Wade charged forward as well as the others. The biotic power mixed with firepower mixed with SUPER power completely annihilated the threat. When the Alliance arrived, all they saw were Batarian bodies littered everywhere and in the center, were Jason, Wade, Damon, Lator, Sayla, Kiyra, Fretar, and Kilon covered in blood. Jason, Damon, and Wade straightened up and saluted. Hackett raised his hand as he looked at the bodies.

"At ease." He said as he looked at the aliens in front of him. "You all managed to drive the enemy back through sheer fear of being in your way. You people are damn heroes in my book." He said as Jason, Damon, and Wade looked at him.

"Sir, with your permission, could we take leave to visit our mother?" Damon asked as Hackett nodded his head.

"You earned it after all this." He said as he shook their hands. "Though we will call you up again to receive the Star of Terra." He said as Wade suddenly heard crying as he looked down to see a building with some parts blown up. He walked toward it as the crying got louder, and he lifted the debris up and saw a human girl who appeared to be eleven years old as she saw Wade and reached out to him.

"Mister, please help me." She said as Wade hesitated but slowly reached his hand out to the girl.

"What's your name?" he asked as she smiled, taking his hand.

"S-s-Susan." She said as he smiled. Wade then saw a body. He walked closer as he saw it was a woman who had a look of pure horror on her face. Wade then closed her eyes, as his eyes seemed to glow brighter as he looked at Susan.

"Don't worry, kid, we'll take care of you." He said as they walked out of the building.

**7 Years Later**

"The Council is actually starting to consider recruiting humans into the Spectres. So whom do we recommend for candidacy? " Anderson asked.

"What about Kelly Daniels? Earthborn, but no record of her family." Udina asked. Hackett shook his head.

"She doesn't have one. She was raised on the streets, learned to look out for herself. And she's too ruthless, she showed that on Torfan when she got her whole unit killed, and besides, she's Pro-Human. She'll only look out for humanity." He said as Udina looked at another person.

"What about Jack Everett? He grew up in the colonies. Udina said as Anderson shook his head.

"He knows how tough life can be out there. His whole family died on Mindoir, and he saw his whole unit die on Akuze, he could have some serious emotional scars." He said as Udina looked at the last three candidates.

"Well, what about the McClain brothers? They're Spacers. Grew up on starships." He said as Anderson nodded his head.

"Military service runs in the family, I hear their adopted sister Susan enlisted and is already been stationed with a unit." He said with a smile as the brothers had introduced her to him when she was young.

"They proved themselves during the Blitz. Their powers they got from those experiments 17 years ago made them a force to be reckoned with. Some Batarians even gave up slave trading because of them." Hackett said as Udina nodded his head.

"We can't question their courage." He said.

"It's simple, they're the best choice we have." Hackett said as Udina nodded his head.

"I'll make the call." He said as they left the room.

**SSV Normandy, 2183**

Damon, Wade, and I stood in the Observation Deck staring out at Earth as we wondered what was going on. Damon was currently not wearing his jacket while Wade had his hood down, which showed that his hair had grown back to his original look before enlisting, which was short, but not regulations approved. But no matter how many times he cuts it, it instantly grows back. Over the years, Alliance brass had given Damon a weapon he could channel his powers through and use it as a melee weapon.

"Why is there a Spectre on board?" I asked as Wade shrugged.

"I don't know, but I keep seeing him everywhere I go. I think he's in love with me." Wade said jokingly with a grin on his face as Damon shook his head.

"Drop it, Wade, we don't need this right now." He said.

"Well, he's here for something, we'll have to wait to find out what." I said as we left the room. After walking through the CIC, we saw a Turian in black armor with red highlights. His face had white paint on it as he turned around to leave.

"I hate that guy." They heard the pilot, one Jeff "Joker" Moreau, who from what we heard was the best pilot the Alliance had, say.

"You hate Nihlus because he gave you a compliment?" Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko asked, as Joker turned to look at him.

"You remember to zip up your jumpsuit after going to the bathroom, that's good, I just jumped us halfway across the galaxy and hit a target the size of a pinhead, so that's incredible!" he said as I shook my head.

"Great, another Wade." I said as Wade grinned.

"Yep, isn't it great? Our pilot is so serious and by the book." Wade said as Joker smiled.

"I think you and I are going to get along just fine." He said as Damon shook his head.

"Besides, Spectres are trouble. I don't like having him on board. Call me paranoid." Joker said.

"You're paranoid. The Council helped fund this project. They have a right to send someone to keep an eye on their investment." Kaidan said as Joker shook his head.

"That's the official story. And only an idiot believes the official story." Joker said as I nodded my head.

"Spectres don't go on shakedown runs, there's something else going on here." I said as Damon nodded his head while crossing his arms.

"Joker, status report!" Captain Anderson said through the intercom as Joker smiled.

"Just cleared the mass relay, Captain. Stealth systems engaged. Everything looks solid." He said.

"Good. Find a comm buoy and link us into the network. I want mission reports relayed back to Alliance brass before we reach Eden Prime." Anderson said.

"Aye, aye, Captain. Better brace yourself, sir, I think Nihlus is heading your way." Joker said.

"He's already here, Lieutenant. Tell Commander McClain and Lieutenants McClain to meet me in the comm room for a debriefing." Anderson said as we nodded our head.

"Got it." We said as we walked away from Joker, Damon and Wade decided to talk to some people as I waited by the door to the comm room. Several minutes later, they came back.

"I think Pressly's racist." Damon said.

"I think Jenkin's isn't prepared." Wade said as I nodded my head. We then walked in to see only Nihlus. ONLY Nihlus.

"Commander McClain, Lieutenants, I was hoping you'd get here first. It will give us a chance to talk." Nihlus says as we look around.

"Where's Captain Anderson?" Wade asked as Nihlus turned to look at him.

"He's on his way." He said. "I'm interested in this world we're going to - Eden Prime – I've heard it's quite beautiful." Nihlus said as Damon nodded his head.

"More than beautiful. They say it's a paradise." He said.

"Yes…a paradise. Tranquil. Safe. Eden Prime has become something of a symbol for your people, hasn't it?" Nihlus asked. "Proof that humanity can not only establish colonies across the galaxy, but also protect them. But how safe is it really?" he asked as my hand neared my pistol.

"You trying to tell us something?" I asked.

"Your people are still newcomers, McClain. The galaxy can be a very dangerous place. Is the Alliance truly ready for this?" Nihlus asked as Anderson walked in.

"I think it's time we told them what's really going on." He said as Wade grinned.

"This mission is far more than a simple shakedown run." Nihlus said as Wade stuck his hand out to Damon.

"500 credits, bitch. I fucking called it." He said as Damon slapped a credit chit into Wade's hand. "So, what are we really doing?" Wade asked.

"We're making a covert pick-up on Eden Prime. That's why we needed the stealth systems operational." Anderson said. Damon simply nodded his head while taking out the Amp as he decided to call it and put his hands on the bottom while putting it on the ground as if it were a cane.

"There a reason why you didn't tell us?" Damon asked.

"This comes down from the top, Lieutenant. Information strictly on a need-to-know basis. A research team on Eden Prime unearthed some kind of beacon during an excavation. It was Prothean." Anderson said as Wade nearly lost his balance, Damon nearly let go of his Amp, while I depolarized my visor.

"Prothean? Didn't they vanish 50,000 years ago?" I asked.

"Their legacy still remains. The mass relays, the Citadel, our ship drives, it's all based on Prothean technology." Nihlus said.

"This is big, Jason. Last time humanity made a discovery like this, it jumped our technology forward two hundred years. But Eden Prime doesn't have the facilities to handle something like this. We need to bring the beacon back to the Council for proper study." Anderson said.

"Obviously, this goes beyond mere human interests, Commander. This discovery could affect every species in Council space." Nihlus says. Damon nods his head.

"Good thing you're here, then." He said.

"Sharing that beacon will improve our relations with the Council. Plus, we need their scientific expertise, they know more about the Protheans than we do." Anderson said.

"The beacon's not the only reason I'm here, McClain." Nihlus said.

"Nihlus wants to see you and your brothers in action, Commander. He's here to evaluate you." Anderson said.

"Huh, no wonder I keep seeing him when I turn around, I thought you were stalking me." Wade said with a fake disappointed voice.

"The Alliance has been pushing for this for a long time. Humanity wants a larger role in shaping interstellar policy. We want more say with the Citadel Council. The Spectres represent the Council's power and authority. If they accept a human into their ranks, it will show how far the Alliance has come." Anderson said.

"You showed true bravery on Elysium. Not many could have defended an entire colony with just a couple of people. That's why I put your name forward as a candidate for the Spectres." Nihlus said as my mind stopped working for a second.

"HOLY. SHIT. This good for the Alliance?" I asked as Anderson nodded his head.

"Earth needs this, Jason. We're counting on you and your brothers." He said.

"I need to see you and your brother's skills for myself, Commander. Eden Prime will be the first of many missions together." Nihlus said.

"You'll be in charge of the ground team. Secure the beacon and get it on the ship ASAP. Nihlus will accompany you to observe the mission." Anderson said.

"We'll get it done, sir." We said in unison.

"We should be getting close to Eden-"

"Captain! We've got a problem!" Joker said into the intercom.

"What's wrong, Joker?"

"Transmission from Eden Prime, sir. You better see this!" Joker said as the screen showed what appeared to be a squad of soldiers in the middle of a firefight. We saw a woman in white and pink armor and another in dull gray armor pushing someone to the ground.

"Get down!" they both said as suddenly an explosion hit the ground near them, causing the grey one's helmet to fall off, showing- OH MY GOD!

"Susan!" Damon, Wade, and I shouted. Suddenly there was an ear-piercing roar as the camera showed a ship that looked like a giant purple cephalopod with red lightning shooting out from it. I took off my helmet to make sure I was seeing this, and yeah, it's still there, suddenly it cut to static.

"Everything just cuts out after that. No comm traffic at all. Just goes dead. There's nothing." Joker adds.

"Reverse and hold at 38.5" Anderson said as the vid rewinds to show that ship. I looked at Wade as his eyes seemed to glow brighter.

"Status report." Anderson said.

"Seventeen minutes out, sir. No other Alliance ships in the area." Joker says.

"Take us in, Joker, fast and quiet. This mission just got a lot more complicated." Anderson says.

"A small team could be the best idea for now, that could be our only chance to secure the beacon." Nihlus says.

"Grab your gear and meet us in the cargo hold. Tell Alenko and Jenkins to suit up, Commander. You're going in." Anderson says as we nod our heads and walk out of the room.

**Later**

"You're team's the muscle in this operation, Commander. Go in heavy and head straight for the dig site." Anderson said as Damon now had his jacket on while Wade had pulled his hood up.

"What about survivors, Captain?" Kaidan asked.

"Yeah, sir, I don't know about you, but I'm not leaving this colony without Susan." I said.

"Helping survivors is a secondary objective. The beacon's your top priority." He said, though I could tell he wasn't happy about it. We then saw Nihlus approach with a shotgun in hand.

"Nihlus, you're coming with us?" Jenkins asked.

"I move faster on my own." He said as he started moving, but I stopped him.

"You don't know what's down there, Damon, go with him." I said as Damon approached him then reached his hands toward Nihlus' armor and immediately disappeared into the armor as the red lights glowed blue now.

"Alright, lets go." Damon said through the armor, shocking Nihlus.

"How are you-"

"I'll give you a crash course later, right now, we have to get going, don't worry, my powers will enable you to survive the fall." Damon said as Nihlus slowly took a step forward, but then Damon decided to give him a push as electricity shot out of the back lights, sending him off screaming. Wade and I smiled at the action. We then approached the second drop point as we walked out.

"Alright, let's get going." I said, as we started moving. We soon came up to a hill as I signaled us to stop. It's too quiet.

"Wade, get out there." I said as he nodded his head and stood up. He then started swinging his arms up and down while whistling an old tune called Steamboat Willie as he slowly strutted out of cover. Suddenly, small drones appeared and shot him though the shots didn't do a thing. He just laughed as his right arm turned into a flexible spear he called a Whipfist and swung it, blowing the drones up on impact.

"Alright, let's go!" he said as we approached him. We then proceeded to move through a forest, shooting more drones. We then saw Susan and the woman from the video running like hell from what appeared to be flashlights with bodies. Two were holding down a colonist as suddenly a spike shot up, impaling the man. Damn.

"Alright, here's the plan-"

"INCOMING!" Wade shouted charging into the fight, with his arms turning into Claws. Whatever these things were, they died easily to Wade's brutality. I shrugged and walked down to meet with them as I smacked Wade in the back of the head.

"Dammit, Wade! What were you thinking charging in there like that?!" I asked. Wade was about to retort when we were grabbed in a hug.

"WADE! JASON!" Susan said happily as she tightened her grip. "What are you guys doing here? Where's Damon?" she asked as the other woman straightened herself.

"Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams of the 212. You the one in charge here, sir?" she asked me as I nodded my head.

"Are you wounded, Williams? You too, Susan." I asked as Susan quickly shook her head.

"A few scrapes and burns, but other than that, no, we're fine. The others weren't so lucky." Susan said.

"Oh man…we were patrolling the perimeter when the attack hit. We tried to get a distress call out, but they cut off our communications. We've been fighting for our lives ever since." Williams said.

"Where's the rest of your squad?" I asked as Susan looked at me.

"Dead. I think Ash and I are the only ones left." She said as I decided to contact Damon and Nihlus.

"Nihlus, Damon, you there?" I asked as electricity cracking was heard.

"We read you, Jay, we're busy being attacked by Geth." He said in an electronically distorted voice. I immediately stiffened.

"Say what?" I asked.

"The Geth haven't been seen outside the Perseus Veil in over two hundred years. Why would they be here now?" Kaidan asked.

"They've probably come for the beacon." Jenkins said.

"Yeah, that's probably why they're here." Damon said.

"The dig site is close, just over that rise. It might still be there." Ashley said as I looked at them.  
"Come on, you two. Lets go kill some Geth." I said as they had smiles on their faces.

"Aye aye sir, it's time for payback." Williams said. After moving through more forests, we got to the dig site. But the beacon wasn't there.

"Wade, Hunter Pulse." I said as Wade nodded his head, his eyes glowing brighter before reverting back to their normal yellow. He pointed to the direction it was at. "Alright lets go." I said.

**(Meanwhile)**

Nihlus was having the time of his life right now.

When Jason had Damon go with him, he didn't expect him to literally absorb into his suit. Now, he's blasting Geth apart with his powers.

"On your right!" Damon said as Nihlus turned that direction and shocked a Geth Trooper, shutting it down. "Hold on, this one didn't fry like the rest, let me take a look at him." Damon said jumping out the armor as he out his hands on the Geth's chest as they glowed blue.

"What are you doing?" Nihlus asked.

"Reprogramming it to help us. And possibly find out why they're here." Damon said. Seconds later, the Geth's eye flashed open.

"Can you understand me?" Damon asked.

"Yes."

"Are you going to attack me?"

"No."

"Why are you here?"

"The Old Machines told us to be here." the Geth said.

"Will you help us? Damon asked.

"You removed the Old Machine's grip on our programming. This unit will assist you." It said.

"What do we call you?"

"Geth."

"No, you, specifically."

"We are all Geth."

"Fuck it, I'm calling you Bravo." Damon said as Bravo got up.

"We find this term appropriate, we are Bravo, a terminal for the Geth."

"We're close to the spaceport. Let's go." Nihlus said as they continued walking. When they got to the spaceport, there was someone else here.

A Turian in dull grey armor with a prosthetic arm. His face had no paint on it. His eyes showed nothing but pure hate.

"Saren?" Nihlus asked.

"Nihlus." His voice sounded cold, no tones of happiness or anything. Nothing but hatred. Pure stone cold HATRED. His eyes seemed to harden with even more hatred as he looked at Damon.

"This isn't your mission Saren, what are you doing here?" Nihlus asked.

"The Council thought you could use some help on this one." Damon picked up nothing but bullshit, but Nihlus seemed to buy it.

"I wasn't expecting to find the Geth here. The situation's bad."

"Don't worry, I've got it under control." Saren said. Damon heard the sound of an unfolding gun as he pushed Nihlus and Bravo down spinning around and throwing his hands up, but didn't stop the bullet from going into his chest. He glared at Saren, his eyes glowing electric blue.

"You, my friend, just made a HUGE mistake!" Damon said bringing his hands up throwing what he liked to call Lightning Bolts. Pieces of electricity hit Saren, sending him flying back. **(The damage considering the fact that he is probably mostly synthetic by now would probably be worse, but where's the fun in that?) **Saren, knowing he couldn't win this fight ran for the cargo train. He kept shooting as Damon kept stopping the bullets. Then, Saren soon disappeared from sight.

"Son of a bitch." Damon said as Jason and the others appeared.

**Jason POV**

"Damon, what happened? We heard shots." I said, concerned for my brother especially since he seemed to have trouble standing and breathing. I then noticed a Geth behind him and Nihlus. I raised my rifle to drop it when Damon raised his hands in front of me.

"Spaceport…another Turian…knows Nihlus…don't shoot Bravo…need some juice." He said as Wade looks at Kaidan. He nods his head, extending his arm as his Omni-Tool appears. Damon reached both his hands out as blue electricity shot out of the Omni-Tool into his body as his injuries healed.

"You okay?" I asked as he nodded his head.

"It's not much, but it'll do for now. We have to get on that cargo train. Saren went that way." He said as we started running. When we got on the train, we saw bombs were placed all over the place.

"Alenko, disarm the bombs, Jenkins, Williams, Susan, cover him! Damon, Wade, with me!" I said running up the ramp with my brothers in tow. After easily dispatching the Geth and disarming the rest of the bombs, we stumbled upon more of those husks we encountered earlier. We saw the beacon.

"Normandy, we secured the beacon." I said.

"Alright, Commander. Standby until we get there." Joker replied.

"Roger that, Normandy. Standing by." I said as I suddenly saw Williams being pulled toward the beacon. I saw Damon run past me and push her out of the way, but now he was being pulled towards it.

"Damon!" Wade and I screamed, running toward him as we grabbed his arms, trying to pull him away, but now we were in the beacon's grasp as we were lifted off the ground. Suddenly images filled my brain.

Death.

Pain.

Screams of horror.

Machines slaughtering everything without remorse or restraint.

Strange sounds.

Deafening roars pounding my skull.

**"What the hell is this?" **I thought.

**"You're seeing this too, Jay?" **Wade's voice suddenly started speaking in my head.

**"How am I hearing both of you?"** Damon said as suddenly something else appeared.

I saw us meeting a Turian in blue armor talking about Saren.

I saw a Krogan in blood red armor shooting a criminal right in front of us.

I saw a Quarian toss a mine into the middle of a Turian and two Salarians.

I saw my brothers and I becoming Spectres.

I saw us meet an Asari trapped in a strange sphere.

I saw us killing the Asari's mother before deciding whether to let some bug die or live on.

I saw us fighting a green skinned Asari in front of some giant plant.

I saw us on a planet where apparently Krogan were being bred.

I saw the red Krogan and myself at gunpoint.

I saw myself having to choose whether to go after Ashley or Kaidan.

I saw an explosion of a nuclear proportion on the planet.

I saw myself inside a Mako going inside a ground Mass Relay.

I saw myself choosing whether to let the Council live or die.

I saw us fighting what looked to be a shell of Saren's former self.

I saw myself die from an unknown ship attack.

I saw myself recruiting a bunch of people and my brothers to fight something.

I saw us attack an unknown base before choosing whether to keep it or destroy it.

I saw Earth being attacked by that same ship we saw earlier, only there hundreds more.

And then I heard one last thing.

**"Kick the Reaper's asses."**

Suddenly an explosion occurred sending us flying into a wall, and then I saw darkness.

**Wade's POV**

"Ow, my head." I said as I saw Jason wasn't moving, but Damon was getting up.

"Jay?" I asked shaking him a little before checking his neck. I sighed in relief, hearing a pulse.

"Come on, Damon, we gotta lug Jay back to the Normandy." I said as he grabbed Jason's left arm while grabbed his right and slung it over my shoulder as we proceeded to drag him back to the Normandy with the others following. The whole way, I only thought of one thing.

What the hell did we just see?


End file.
